


The Excuse

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [70]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, POV First Person, Tumblr, high!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: John is woken up by Sherlock straddling him and muttering incomprehensibly. Sherlock must say "Llama" and "Lemon" and the whole thing must be in first person</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> (Edited because personal) locknessmonster292 asked:********** Oh, don't worry about it, you did great. I like that one XD So, John is sleeping when in bounds Sherlock, straddling him and pulling off the covers and shouting something incomprehensible. You have to explain what's going on, and the words Lemon and Llama must be spoken by Sherlock. Also, do it in first person XD Good luck. ********** ~ Your Lovely Otter

"So I was sleeping, you see, minding my own business, dreaming a fantastic dream (which I can’t remember now, but I’m sure it was fantastic) when I’m rather rudely woken up by my flatmate, the one and only Sherlock bloody Holmes, who decided that now would be a great time to _straddle_ me and say petulantly'The llama has my lemon John, and he won’t tell me where it is.'

I sat up in bed and spluttered ‘The what has your what’ and then I had a sudden suspicion and asked ‘Sherlock… are you high’ causing him to giggle and say ‘high, high, high, flying high, like an AREOPLANE’ in a sing song voice (which is weird enough coming from a _grown man_ but was ten times weirder coming from this _particular_ grown man).

I sighed, I had been hoping to get a little extra sleep before work for once, but I really couldn’t leave him like that, so I got out of bed, dragged him to his room, tucked him in, and stayed there until morning, which is why, Sarah, you found me sleeping in my office."

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I’d try something new. You know sometimes you can sit around looking at a prompt for ages and not be able to write a word, but other times, you just start writing and the story kinda writes itself. Sorry, I’ll stop rambling, Send More Please!!! Tumblr Url: Stuckinsidethesnogbox


End file.
